


laundry day

by weedlizard



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dry Humping, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlizard/pseuds/weedlizard
Summary: after an unfortunate event in sebastian's household, he is forced to do laundry somewhere else.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 56





	laundry day

Sebastian snuck his way up to the bathhouse, walking as fast as he could to avoid being found in such a compromising outfit. Back at home his washer and dryer had completely broken, and on laundry day no less. His mother was working hard at fixing them, but all of his clothes were dirty, and he desperately needed to wash his wardrobe consisting of identical pairs of hoodies and skinny jeans. Hence his current outfit, a long black skirt that caught at his heels as he walked, laundry basket in hand.

He hadn’t worn a skirt in so long, the item being a remnant of his days pre-transition. Not that he hated skirts or anything, but in small towns that kind of behavior just wasn’t worth the trouble. So needless to say, getting caught wearing a skirt would only cause trouble. The dark-haired man gathered even more speed, practically hitting a full sprint before finally hitting the door of the frequently abandoned bathhouse. 

Shoving the door open, Sebastian made his way to a small laundromat area in the building, shoving all of his clothes into the small washing machine. Relief flooded his veins, he’d made it basically unscathed, and he was lucky enough that the bathhouse was a ghost town as per usual. Just as he went to make himself comfortable on a bench, his phone started vibrating in his hoodie pocket. Fishing in the pocket, he pulled out his phone, seeing quite a few messages from his friend Sam.

“Hey bro! :-) What’re you up to today? You trying to hang out?” his texts read. Sebastian’s eyes flitted up and down the screen. He really  _ did _ want to see Sam today, and it  _ would _ be really nice to have a friend around to help waste the time waiting on laundry. But he was kind of in a compromising situation, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his long time friend and crush.

“hey sam, id love to hang out today but if you come see me you have to PROMISE not to make fun of me, theres some shit happening at home rn. okay?” Sebastian wrote out as a response before nervously hitting send. Not that he would be forced to stay anxious for long, as his phone vibrated again.

“Of course bro i’d never make fun of u! Wya? I’ll come by ASAP. :-)” Sam responded. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, Sam never seemed the type to make fun of him, but his worries kept him on edge anyways. He typed out a short reply letting Sam know his current location, before patiently awaiting the blonde man’s arrival. 

\---

It was only about ten minutes later when Sebastian heard the creak of the old door and footsteps heading in his direction.

“Hey Seb I’m here-” Sam called out, his breath catching as he laid eyes on the dark haired man, poised elegantly on a bench taking a draw from a cigarette. Putting out the cigarette, Sebastian turned to face the blonde.

“Oh hey man, sorry again about the skirt thing...I know it’s really weird but it was kinda the only clean item of clothing I had left.” Sebastian said quietly, his voice just barely heard over the hum of the washing machine.

“Ah y-you’re okay bro! If I’m being honest you really pull it off.” Sam practically choked out, trying to hide how the sight of his best friend in a skirt made him feel. He took a few strides before sitting down directly next to Sebastian on the bench, whipping out his Gameboy and the spare he carried around for Sebastian to use if he ever forgot his. He handed the atomic purple gameboy to his friend, and they started playing a few games.

\---

After a few games, Sebastian started to relax, and completely alien to proper skirt behavior, sat as he usually did, with his legs wide apart and one of his knees up on the bench next to him. The skirt rode up, showing more than enough to anyone who happened to look. And that anyone ended up being poor Sam, casually shooting a glance at his friend before his eyes shot down, making direct eye contact with Sebastian’s dick. Which happened to be covered in lacy black underwear, by the way.

Sam felt the blood in his body travel pretty damn quickly, completely frozen in place at the sight of his crush’s dick. After completely obliterating Sam in battle on their game, Sebastian finally realized his friend wasn’t exactly responsive, looking up from the gameboy only to find Sam bright red and his eyes glued to him. Realizing what happened, Sebastian snapped his legs together, shocking Sam out of his trance and causing both boys to start stuttering out apologies to each other.

“I’m so sorry Sebby I didn’t mean to look I’m so sorry-” Sam spluttered out, Sebastian freaking out and turning bright red. Sam’s hands shot to his face in embarrassment, his face completely flushed all the way up to his ears. It was then that Sebastian noticed the growing bulge in Sam’s pants.

Feeling a little brave, Sebastian spoke up. “Do you like the skirt that much? If I knew it would make you react like this I would’ve worn one sooner.” He said nonchalantly, even though he was on fire inside. Sam’s eyes shot open at this.

“Wait what? You like me like that?” Sam said.

“Uh yeah...I’ve liked you like that for a long time now actually, I’m sorry if this is too forward.” Sebastian said in response.

“Holy shit.” Sam said, awestruck. It was at this point that Sebastian grabbed Sam’s hands and guided them to the hem of the skirt.

“You can do what you want, I’ve wanted this for so long.” Sebastian said in yet another act of bravery. He never thought he would ever act in such a blatant way, but after a year or so on testosterone, his arousal had shot up to the point where it was nearly unbearable, and by this point his dick was throbbing at the mere prospect of getting to fuck his crush. 

Sam sputtered again as Sebastian then spread his legs, straddling the blondes lap. Sam instinctually bucked his hips, accidentally grinding against Sebastian that made them both moan. Taking more control, Sam pushed Sebastian onto his back, pulling the skirt up and out of the way as he rutted against Sebastian, causing moans to spill out of the other man’s mouth. This fervent grinding continued until Sam felt an orgasm starting to build up within him, and he stopped abruptly. Sebastian whined at the loss of Sam on him, at this point soaked through his underwear. 

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian said, in a mixed tone of concern and lust.

“Oh nothing, I just almost came.” Sam awkwardly chuckled out. 

“Sam, please fuck me.” Sebastian shot back, getting up from the bench and bending himself over the still going washing machine. Lithe pale hands pulled his skirt up and over his ass, revealing his soaking wet underwear to Sam, who practically jumped up from the bench.

“Are you sure Sebby? I don’t have a condom with me…” Sam said, seemingly doubting himself despite the fact that he was eagerly unbuckling his pants and pulling down his boxers, letting his hard cock rest again Sebastian. 

“Of course I’m sure, please Yoba fuck me.” Sebastian replied, pulling the lacy underwear to the side to reveal his folds. 

With that Sam couldn’t help himself, he lined himself up and circled around Sebastian’s hole before pushing in slowly. Sebastian cried out, moaning loudly as Sam completely seated himself within him. Sam was completely blissed out, Sebastian was tight and twitched around him in a way that absolutely melted him from the inside out as he pulled back, before thrusting in and settling on a mean pace, too turned on to stop himself.

Sebastian continued to moan, squeezing Sam with each thrust as he reached down to rub circles onto his own neglected dick. It wasn’t long before Sebastian came hard, shaking and screaming Sam’s name.

“Oh fuck, Sebastian I’m gonna cum, fuck-” Sam said, moving to pull out.

“You can cum inside me Sam, please cum in me” Sebastian all but begged. That was the final straw for Sam, his hips stuttering as he came deep within Sebastian before pulling out. The two panted loudly, completely drained as Sam pulled his pants back on just as the washing machine beeped, signaling that the laundry was done. 

“So um, I want to do that more sometime, if you’d like…” Sebastian said shyly. 

All Sam did in response was lean in, kissing his now lover gently and lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hiii, sorry for any ooc or poor grammar, i wrote this super late at night, hope u enjoyed !


End file.
